parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style)
Princess Rapunzel's movie-spoof of "Alpha and Omega". Cast *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Humphrey *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Kate *Anna (Frozen) as Lilly *Kristoff (Frozen) as Garth *The King (Tangled) as Eve *The Queen (Tangled) as Winston *Prince Charming (Shrek 2&3) as Tony *Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) as Shakey *Gru (Despicable Me) as Salty *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Mooch *Maximus (Tangled) as Marcel *Pascal (Tangled) as Paddy *Guards (Tangled), Various Human Knights, Guards and Warriors as Western Pack Wolves *Various Human Knights, Guards and Warriors as Eastern Pack Wolves *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) as Claw *Cruella De'ville (101 Dalmatians) as Scar *Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) as Candu *Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Hutch *Margo, Edith, and Agnes (Despicable Me) as Porcupets *Dancing Villagers (Tangled) as Dancing Howling-Rock Wolves *Pub Thugs (Tangled) as 4 Hungry Pack Wolves *Cinderella, and Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) with Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) as Reba and Janice with 2 Squirrsls *Belle (Beauty and the Beast), And Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) as Sweets And Candy, *Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) as Female Wolves with Kate that so exsited that she and Garth's getting married *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as a Mother Wolf, Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as a Female Pup, and Wart (The sword in the Stone) as a Male Pup eat a bone with his mother and his sister *Pipsqueak (The Lorax; 2012) as Bear Cub *Marshmallow, Purple El-Macho, And Mord'u (Brave, Frozen, and Despicable Me 2) as Bears *Birds (Tangled) as Birds Additional Cast *Cecilia (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) as Young Kate *Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) as Young Humphrey *Young Anna (Frozen) as Young Lilly *Young Jim (Treasure Planet) as Young Shakey *Young Gru (Despicable Me) as Young Salty *Young Kronk (Kronk's New Groove) as Young Mooch Scenes *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 1 - Pre Teen Knights *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 2 - Main Titles/Knight Pile/Knight Hunting/Corona *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 3 - Gumpy was Jumped/The King and Prince Charming *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 4 - Getting ready/At the Moonlight Howl//Rapunzel is Hot. *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 5 - Kristoff *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 6 - He is an Alpha's Alpha./Kidnapped *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 7 - Idaho or Bust/This Isn't Jasper *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 8 - The Golfing Horse/Maximus and Pascal *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 9 - Flying Fowl/Repopulate/Where did she go?/Ride Home *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 10 - I just do Turtles./Searching for Rapunzel *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 11 - Eat Food, Get Gas/Rain Dance *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 12 - Tails It Is/We must defend our territory. *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 13 - Another Way/Kristoff and Anna *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 14 - Monsters!/Mountain Slide/World Adventures *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 15 - Love Train *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 16 - Time's Up/Few Miles/The War Begins *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 17 - I had Fun/Rapunzel's Reunion *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 18 - Unite The Knights *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 19 - Alphas and Omega/I can't. *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 20 - Take The Valley/Stampede! *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 21 - Requiem for Rapunzel/Maybe this can work. *Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Part 22 - Big Finish/End Credits Trivia * Flynn Rider looks just like and Justin Long because they have very similar eyes and hair and the two characters are similar in personality. (and Flynn Rider's eyes and hair are the same color as Justin Long's.) * Rapunzel looks just like and Hayden Panettiere because they have very similar eyes and hair and the two characters are similar in personality. (and Rapunzel's eyes and hair are the same color as Hayden Panettiere's.) Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Alpha and Omega Spoofs Category:Alpha and Omega movie spoofs